Historically, lighting has been specified by engineers in the IESNA (Illuminating Engineering Society of North America) and air conditioning has been specified by ASHREA (American Society of Heating, Refrigerating and Air-Conditioning) engineers. These diverse practitioners have independently tried to design their respective systems within buildings being designed or already designed (or worse yet already built) to the drawings and specifications of architects of the AIA (American Institute of Architects). A popular architectural trend is the attempt to save lighting energy through “daylighting” (big windows and skylights). The result is poorly controlled daylight that requires energy for separate day-time supplementary use, as well as a complete night-time lighting system. However, double-pane windows and skylights transmit eight times more heat (in or out, depending on the season and weather) than insulated walls or ceilings. Thus savings in lighting energy is often overwhelmed by increased HVAC energy use.
Even in well-insulated buildings with few windows and no skylights, the cost of energy use continues to rise. Both Residential and commercial customers are experiencing dramatically increasing lighting and HVAC costs. Lighting itself averages about 32% of a typical commercial building's energy use, and lighting-plus-air conditioning power (to remove heat generated by the lighting) comprise more than half of most building's total energy load. Thus lighting and HVAC designers (who usually work at different companies in different cities) need to work together to specify energy-saving, effective, integrated lighting and HVAC systems within the architectural designs of proposed, new and old buildings.
It is a well-known fact that all light sources emit many times more IR (infrared) and UV (ultraviolet) energy than visible light watts. It is also a well-known fact that it takes added watts of air conditioning to remove either heat or cooling from a room.
INCANDESCENT LAMPS: Incandescent lamps have changed very little since the carbon-filament, vacuum-filled light bulb was invented 100 years ago by Thomas Edison. It is said that Edison invented a very efficient electric heater that produced 96% heat and emitted only about 4% visible light. Modern tungsten/halogen versions of Edison's lamp still produce only about 10% of their energy as visible light, with the balance almost entirely invisible IR and about 1% UV (ultraviolet). That means a lamp consuming 100 watts, produces 90 watts of UV and IR that contribute nothing to vision, but contribute only to whatever (and whomever) they encounter.
Although incandescent lamps are inefficient in terms of lumens-per-watt, they remain popular because of their light quality. They have a continuous, uninterrupted visual spectrum, or CRI of 100 (Color Rendition Index) providing light similar to sunlight the eye can most efficiently see.
FLUORESCENT LAMPS: Considering integral ballast losses, fluorescent lamps (including compact fluorescent screw-based lamps) are about 3 times more efficient in lumens-per-watt than incandescent lamps, so the light output becomes 6%×3, or about 18% of total lamp energy (instead of 6% for incandescent lamps). Thus they emit 82% heat, and it still takes that 3.5 watts of HVAC to remove a watt of fluorescent (even compact fluorescent) lamp heat. Non-Patent referenced NP-1 through NP-6 show the applicant's familiarity with the properties of fluorescent lamps.